Outsider Chronicles: A Great Magician
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Getting reborn as a powerless protagonist is even worse. Well, I thought I was powerless at least. This could be either really good or really, really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: A Great Magician

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Getting reborn as a powerless protagonist is even worse. Well, I thought I was powerless at least. This could be either really good or really, really bad.

 **Yeah, shouldn't be starting this but I don't give a damn. My Hero Academia is awesome and I can't resist. Don't worry, this won't suddenly out that the Protagonist is Harry again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

When I found out I had been reincarnated, I had mixed feelings. On one hand, I wasn't dead, so that was nice, but one the other hand, I was a baby again and there's a bloody good reason that you don't remember that! Still, there was one good thing that came of my new life. The world I had been reborn into is FUCKING AMAZING, if a little dangerous. After all, with people with powers running around, its only natural to be worried. So, which fucked up world full of Supers have I been reincarnated into you ask? Marval? DC? Nope, try My Hero Academia. This is gonna be so fun!

* * *

Or maybe not. As it turns out, I'm apparently rather unlucky. Why? Well, I've been reborn as Izuku Midoriya, the Quirkless protagonist of the story. Now, I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Why? Well, I'm not anything like Midoriya, so the chances of me impressing Almight was much lower. Besides, I don't have anywhere near as hero crazy as my canon counterpart. On the other hand, without me, Almight would have to look elsewhere for a successor and countless other events would go down differently.

The problem is, while I might be lacking a Quirk, I wasn't lacking a moral compass and my future knowledge certainly didn't help. I spent a good deal of my childhood thinking about whether or not I could reasonably just turn my back on the world and live a normal life knowing what I did. Unfortunately for me, the conclusion I came to was a big fat no. Thats why, in the doctor's office, when told I'd never get a Quirk, I didn't just sit there frozen.

"So what?" I said.

"Hmm? What do you mean kid?" asked the Doctor, an elderly man with slicked back hair, scarred hands and a goatee.

"I mean that I won't let the fact I don't have a Quirk stop me," I said, "There are plenty of Pros who's Quirks aren't that useful in battle yet they manage just fine. With enough training and innovation, anyone can be a hero! I won't let the fact I don't have a power stop me, not now, not ever!"

By this point I was on my feet and both Mum and the Doctor were staring at me in surprise. Mum looked like she couldn't quite believe what I was saying, but the Doctor had a slight gleam in his eyes.

* * *

After that day, I started working towards achieving my goals. Oh don't get me wrong, I was under no delusions that I would be able to face off against any of the really powerful Villains or become like Saitama, but I could at least become strong enough to do something and learn enough skills to be able to do more than simply kick arse and take names. I learnt all I could about...well, everything, from fighting to medical to technology and even hacking, although I kept that particular part of my skillset on the downlow.

I continued to work towards my objective, ignoring everyones depredation of my ideals and determination. I quickly proved that picking a fight with me was a supremely bad idea however after Bakugou tried it and I ended up tossing him into the canal.

* * *

Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Considering how much effort I was putting into my training, it was small wonder that I ended up in the hospital a couple of times, much to the concern and ire of my mother and Doctor.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Izuku?" asked said Doctor as he finished resetting my dislocated shoulder.

"Because I have to," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

I hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Doctor, if you knew something terrible was coming, wouldn't you do everything in your power to stop it?" I asked.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, do you know something?" he asked.

"I...no, not really, just a feeling," I said.

"Hmm, so, you want to be a hero to stop this bad feeling?" asked the Doctor, "And thats why you're pushing yourself so hard?"

"Pretty much," I said.

"Hmm."

The Doctor leant on his desk and fixed me with a piercing look. After a moment, he leant back and sighed.

"Well, I suppose that there isn't anything I can do to convince you not to train, but do be careful," he said, "You are still young, you could do serious damage to yourself if you're not careful."

I nodded and stood.

"I know, I'll try to be more careful," I said, "Thanks again Doc."

I left the room. As I headed down the hall towards the exit, I nearly walked into a man in a tailcoat and top hat coming the other way.

"Oh, sorry," I said, stepping to the side.

"Not a problem my boy," he said in an italian accent, tipping his hat to me, "Have a good day."

"Err, sure," I said as the man swept past me.

* * *

A couple of days later, I was finishing my morning workout in my room when Mum knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Izuku? Theres someone here to see you," she said.

I blinked.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

I didn't really have any friends who'd drop by out of the blue.

"He just said there was something he needed to speak with you about," said Mum, "Apparently Doctor Kimyō asked him to come."

I frowned. Why would my Doctor send someone to see me? As far as I know, theres nothing wrong with me, other than a rather insane training regime.

"Alright, I'll be right there," I said.

Mum nodded and left. A few minutes later, I was dressed and walked into the living room to find Mum talking with our visitor. He was a middle aged gentleman with green eyes, thinning black hair with gray at the temples and a thin, black mustache. He was wearing a formal looking suit that made him look like a stage magician, completed by the top hat sitting on the coffee table and the silver headed cane leaning against the sofa beside him. He was also the same man I'd nearly walked into in the Hospital the other day.

"Ah, hello Izuku Midoriya, its nice to finally meet you," said the man upon seeing me, getting to his feet, "My name is Giovanni Zatara."

"Um, hi," I said, shaking the mans hand, "Mum said you wanted to talk with me?"

"Ah yes," said Zatara, picking up his hat, "But before that, would you mind taking this?"

He pulled a crystal out of his hat and held it out to me. I raised an eyebrow, but did as I was told.

"Rewop sih su wohs," said Zatara and tapped the crystal.

Instantly, the crystal lit up with a brilliant, golden light and a pure, bell like sound, before shattering into dust.

"Good lord!" gasped Zatara, "I've never seen a reaction like that before!"

"What was that?!" spluttered Mum, eyes wide in shock and awe.

"That was young Izuku's power," said Zatara, "When Stephen told me he'd found a potential student, I never believed that he'd have such power!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I dusted off my hands.

"Please, sit down and I shall explain," said Zatara.

I ignored the indignity of being told to sit down in my own home and sat next to Mum as Zatara retook his seat.

"Despite the commonly held belief, Humans with powers are not a new thing," said Zatara, "In truth, there have always been those with powers, going right back to the beginning. Some of these powers come from Mutations, others from breeding with extra-dimensional creatures and others come from creating deals with the same beings, usually with...unpleasant results. This power has been known by many names, but the most commonly used name is Magic. Anyone can use this power, with enough training or the right artifacts, but there are those who are naturally disposed to the Mystic Arts. These people are rare, nearly extinct, but occasionally, the ancient blood of the Homo Magi pops up again."

He paused and glanced at me.

"That crystal was a Magical artifact that reacts to the presence of Homo Magi," he said, "Stephan told me that you may have the ability, but I had to be sure."

"So basically, what you're telling us is that I'm not as powerless as we thought?" I asked as I tried to reduce the sudden pounding in my head.

My Hero Academia was one thing, but I had just realized why I recognized his name. Giovanni Zatara, the father of Zatanna Zatara, a member of the Justice League from DC comics. Plus, unless I was very much mistaken, the Stephan he was talking about was Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, who was probably my Doctor. Kimyō was Japanese for Strange after all.

"You will need training, but yes," said Zatara, "I don't entirely approve of using Magic to work as a Hero, but Stephan believes that you are worthy of teaching and, considering what he told me about you, I believe him. Not only that, but your potential is enormous. You may well be able to surpass even the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Is that good?" asked Mum, who looked a tad out of her depth.

Zatara smiled.

"Oh yes, very good," he said, "The Sorcerer Supreme is to us Magi what Almight is to Heros, the Greatest among us."

"Something tells me I've got a long way to go before I get that far," I muttered.

"Considering Magic is more knowledge than physical strength, thats a definate yes," said Zatara, "So, I assume that you wish to be taught?"

I nodded eagerly. As eager as I was to prove I could be a Hero without a Quirk, the idea of learning Magic was just too damned tempting to pass up. I turned to Mum.

"Can I learn?" I asked.

Mym glanced between me and Zatara and sighed.

"Would it matter if I said no?" she asked.

"Probably not," I said, "But I'd rather not go against you."

Mum sighed again and smiled.

"Of course you can Izuku," she said, "Anything so I don't have to keep taking you to the hospital because you've been training to hard."

I grinned brightly and hugged Mum.

"Thanks Mum," I said.

I released her and turned back to Zatara.

"When do we start?"

Zatara smiled and stood.

"Right now," he said.

And thus my training in the Mystic Arts began.

* * *

The first thing Zatara did was introduce me to his Daughter, Zatanna. She was my age and looked exactly as I was expecting, long, black hair, bright blue eyes and already showing signs of growing into a real bombshell, despite only being 10 years old. It didn't take long for us to become firm friends and sparring partners, both in Magic and hand-to-hand. Plus, she served as my teacher for the non-magical aspects of Magic. What are those? Well, that would be escape artistry, card, rope and ring tricks and just about everything that any normal stage Magician should know. Why? Well, Zatara, just like his DC counterpart, made his living as a stage Magician and he had decided that, if he was going to take me as an apprentice, he might as well do it right. As such, I ended up getting lassoed into being his stage hand alongside Zatanna on more than one occasion.

Other than mundane magic tricks, I also got to learn the backwards spellcasting both Zatara's used, along with access to a large library of books on Magic. Considering that, my work ethic and natural talent, I quickly caught up with Zatanna, who had been learning for a lot longer than I had, and became good enough to hold my own against Zatara...for about a minute before he broke through my guard and turned me into a rabbit. No joke, I once spent an entire evening serving as Zatara's rabbit in a show after I annoyed him one too many times. That had been humiliating.

* * *

Anyway, after nearly five years of learning magic and going to school, it was nearly time. Just ten months remained until the start of the new year at UA and when I'd be shooting for the top spot.

"Well, I'd ask you to hand in your career sheets, but theres really no point," said the Teacher, "You all want to be Heroes, don't you!"

The class cheered and started showing off their Quirks, ranging from stretchy fingers to being able to pull their own eyes out. I on the other hand simply continued to shuffle the deck of cards I was playing with with an impressive display of dexterity and sighed in boredom.

"Yes yes, very impressive, but using your Quirks during school time is against the rules," said the Teacher, "And put those cards away Midoriya, you can show off your card tricks later."

I harrumphed, but flicked the cards back into their pack and vanished them up my sleeve.

"HEY SENSEI, DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH THESE USELESS MORONS!" shouted Bakugou, getting growls and glares from the rest of the class, "You can't compare those weak ass Quirks with mine! I'm gonna get into UA and become the best damned Hero on the planet, beating that loser Almight, no problem!"

A low murmur of conversation started up at that, many believing that Bakugou could actually do it.

"Oh, thats right, Midoriya wants to go to UA too," said the Teacher.

The classroom froze and all eyes turned on me.

"What?" I asked.

I kicked my chair back as Bakugou suddenly spun around and slammed his fist into my desk with a massive explosion.

"EAT SHIT DEKU!" he roared, "THERES NO WAY A WEAK ASS QUIRKLESS LOSER LIKE YOU COULD GET INTO UA!"

"According to whom?" I asked from where I was balanced on the back of my chair with one hand, "I'm a better fighter than you are Kacchan, I'm faster, have better grades and don't have ten years worth of bullying on my permanent record. Oh, and I can do this."

I flicked my wrist and a card shot out, zipping past Bakugou's face and embedding itself in the blackboard. Bakugou's eyes widened in surprise as a few strands of hair floated to the ground and a thin cut opened in his cheek.

"H-how did you do that?!" he demanded, doing his best to hide the fact his voice was quivering slightly.

"Oh Kacchan, don't you know that a Magician never reveals his secrets?" I said with a grin.

"Alright you two, thats enough!" snapped the Teacher as he pulled my card out of the board, "And Midoriya, I'd like very much to know why you have brought deadly weapons into school?"

"What deadly weapons?" I asked innocently, "Its just a playing card."

The Teacher raised an eyebrow and tested the edge, only to find that the card was a perfectly normal playing card.

"How did…"

I grinned and gave a sweeping bow, sending playing cards scattering everywhere.

"Like I said, a good Magician never reveals his secrets," I said, straightening back up and putting on the top had that I'd summoned behind my back, "And I...am a great Magician!"

Unfortunately, my grandstanding was interrupted by a deluge of water from my hat, followed by a note.

 **Quit showing off, idiot!**

My eye twitched.

"I knew I shouldn't have left my hat where Zatanna could find it," I muttered as my classmates cracked up.

 **And done. So, already off to a flying start for this Midoriya. He may be Quirkless, but considering how powerful Zatanna can be, I highly doubt that'll be a problem.**

 **Just to be perfectly clear, the extent of the crossovers with DC and Marvel will be characters and maybe some plotlines. Oh, and some Villains from the Magic side. This is NOT set in either of their worlds, as should be obvious as Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme and friends with Zatara.**

 **Speaking of Zatara, what do you lot think I should do with Zatanna? Should she be Midoriya's friend on the side or should she get into UA too? Then again, having two Magicians at UA may be a recipe for disaster...**

 **This Midoriya is nothing like his canon self. For starters, hes confident, powerful and generally treats the job like a show. His tricks are a combination of slight of hand and actual magic.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: A Great Magician

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Getting reborn as a powerless protagonist is even worse. Well, I thought I was powerless at least. This could be either really good or really, really bad.

 **Nothing to say here other than enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Once school let out and I'd dried out, I started heading home. Thanks to my little show in the classroom, Bakugou declined to try a confrontation after school. Good thing too or I'd probably have given him bunny ears. I shook my head to get the thoughts of the idiot out of my head and went back to plotting revenge against Zatanna for her little prank. Maybe itching powder in her fishnets...nah, too mean. If I did that, she'd probably retaliate by turning my uniform into a Las Vegas dancer, you know, one of those with the massive feather coming out of the bum? Either that or put itching powder in my underwear again. I grimaced at the thought.

A bubbling sound from behind me broke me from my thoughts and I turned, just in time to get swept up by a wave of dark green sludge.

"Calm down kid, I just need to borrow your body for a bit," said the sludge villain, "Damn, I didn't know _he_ was in town!"

" _GET OFF!"_ I roared inside my head, "Ffo!"

There was a blast of force, shoving the sludge villain off my body, allowing me to fall to the floor with a gasp.

"What the hell was that?!" spluttered the Villain as he pulled himself back together, "No matter, I can't afford to waste any time!"

He surged towards me again. I threw up a hand.

"Ebuc fo ecaps!" I shouted.

The air around me took on a faint blue tint as the Villain slammed face first into the invisible wall I'd just created. I quickly found myself in a dark box as the villain slithered all over the barrier, trying to get at me.

"What the hell!?" he growled, "What kind of a Quirk is this?!"

He grinned darkly.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm looking forwards to having it for my own!"

He drew himself back and slammed into it. I gritted my teeth as I felt my shelter quiver. I hadn't exactly put much power into it, so it wouldn't last long under repeated assault.

"Sorry mate, but I'm no one's meat suit," I growled, "Lets see, you may be immune to physical attacks, but lets see how you like some ice! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!"

Ice cold wind erupted, quickly filling the tunnel and freezing any moisture present. The Villain recoiled with a scream of pain as ice began to rapidly crawl up his body.

"No, no, nononoNNOOOOOO!" he screamed as he tried to get away from the ice.

I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out an empty water bottle. Judging from how he was screaming, chances are he would die if he was completely frozen. While he did just try and kill me, I wasn't about to just let him die.

"Pots eht dniw," I said and the wind immediately dropped, "And now, elttob mih."

I pointed at the villain and ribbons of light shot out, wrapping around his whimpering form and dragging him into the bottle. Two seconds later, the last of him was inside and I put the top on.

"OI, LET ME OUT!" shouted the villain in a muffled voice.

My response was to shake the bottle as hard as I could. When I stopped, the Villain had swirls in his eyes. Now confident that he wasn't about to try and escape, I turned to leave...and walked smack bang into my own barrier.

"Son of a bitch," I growled as I vanished the invisible wall with one hand and rubbed my nose with the other, "I need to remember where I leave those things."

I absently shook the bottle again to stop the Villains snickers at my misfortune.

CLANG!

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the manhole behind me suddenly went flying as a massive fist slammed into it from below.

"FEAR NOT, FOR I AM HERE!" said Almight as he hauled himself out of the sewers.

He paused at the sight of me stood there, a deadpan expression on my face and no villain in sight.

"You're late," I said.

"PARDON?" said Almight.

I held up the bottle containing the Villain.

"He attacked me, so I shoved him in here," I said.

"Yeah, after nearly killing me," grumbled the Villain.

My eye twitched and I shook the bottle again.

"W-w-w-w-whoaaaa, p-p-p-please s-s-s-s-s-stopppp!" yelled the Villain.

I snorted and tossed the bottle to Almight.

"Here, I did your job, so you get to clean up the mess," I said, picking up my hat from where it had fallen and brushing it off, "Later!"

"WAIT A MOMENT YOUNG MAN," said Almight.

"Hmm?"

"WHATS YOUR NAME?" he asked, "I WILL NEED IT FOR THE REPORT."

I smirked.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya," I said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, ekat em emoh!"

I snapped my fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Zatanna as she dropped a box full of chains and ropes on a trestle table, "You were attacked by a Sludge villain who tried to take over your body?"

"Yep," I said as I looked under a yellow and blue cabinet for the runaway Rabbit I was looking for.

"And then you managed to beat it and lock it in a water bottle?"

"Yep."

"And then you met Almight and DIDN'T GET AN AUTOGRAPH!"

I jumped at the sudden shout and banged my head on the bottom of the table, sending startled doves fluttering around their cages.

"Whats the big deal?" I asked as I spotted the rabbit and lunged at it, only to miss and crash face first into a mirror.

"Whats the big deal?!" spluttered Zatanna as she snagged the bunny as it hopped past and started scratching it behind the ears, "Thats like meeting Superman and not getting an autograph!"

Oh yeah, that was a thing. You know how I said this world wasn't DC or Marvel? Well, it turns out I wasn't quite right about that, other than the fact that Stephen Strange and Zatara were a thing. See, while in Japan, the Hero Agencies are mostly autonomous, in other parts of the world, the heroes are more centralized. Europe had the Avengers (Yes, those Avengers, as in, Iron Man, the Hulk and so on) and America had the Justice League, which included the likes of Superman, Batman and Martian Manhunter. Whether or not the 'alien' characters are actually aliens or just people with Quirks that happen to match the powers of said aliens I have no idea and, frankly, I don't want to know.

Incidentally, considering all that, Almight wasn't the top Hero on the planet, just in Japan. To be fair to the big guy though, he was at number 2, right under Superman and right above Captain America...who actually operated out of Europe as a member of the Avengers, but was originally an American hero before SHIELD unfroze him. Speaking of SHIELD, they served as the overviewing body for Heroes the world over, basically the ones responsible for making sure we didn't go to far and slip down that slippery slope.

"In my defence, I had just finished fighting a Villain that Almight SHOULD have already dealt with," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," said Zatanna sullenly.

At that moment, the door opened and Zatara marched in.

"Have you two finished packing in here yet?" he asked, "Do hurry up, we still need to set up for tonights show."

"Where even is tonights show?" I asked.

Due to the Magic of...magic, Zatara was able to have shows all over the world and I was able to help and be back in time for dinner, even if the show was in America. Speaking of which…

"Gotham City tonight," said Zatara, "Mr Wayne has asked me to perform at his fundraising gala tonight."

My eye twitched. Well, this was probably going to be a right pain in the rear. Knowing Batman cliches like I do, I was willing to bet my wand that before the night was out, Batman and one of his rogues would be duking it out after they attack the gala. My money was on either Penguin or the Joker and knowing my luck, it'd probably be the latter. Still, at least I'd get to see Bats in action, so that was something at least.

"Kcap," I said, sweeping my arms over a part of the room as Zatanna did the same across the room.

The spell went to work and the scattered brikabrak and magical junk immediately lifted off and started packing itself neatly into various trunks and boxes. As each was filled, they closed themselves and vanished with a pop until the storage space was empty. Once done, Zatanna and I turned to Zatara, who was watching the entire thing with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, impressive," he said, "You two have improved."

Zatanna looked ecstatic at her Fathers praise.

"But you're still not going to Young Justice," said Zatara and Zatanna slumped.

Young Justice Academy was the American version of UA Academy, serving as the country's foremost Hero Training Facility. It, along with Xavier's School for the Gifted in France, served as the main competition for UA around the world.

"Aww, but why not?" she pouted, "Izuku gets to go to UA!"

"Ah, but he isn't my child," said Zatara, "I will not have my Daughter putting herself in harms way."

Zatanna let out a huff.

"Fine," she muttered sullenly.

Zatara clapped his hands.

"Now now Zatanna, you can pout later," he said, "For now, let us join our supplies and get set up for this evening. After the two of you change that is."

Zatanna and I glanced at one another and smirked.

"Emit ot tius pu!" we said together and our clothes glowed and morphed. Zatanna was wearing the exact same outfit she wore in the Young Justice cartoon, while I was wearing a white shirt under a red velvet waistcoat, a black tailcoat, black trousers, white gloves and shiny black shoes. I snapped my fingers, summoning my now dry hat and put it on with a flourish.

"Very nice," said Zatara dryly.

"Hey, I learnt from the best," I said.

Zatara rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Space seemed to bend around us and we vanished with a pop. We reappeared in a backstage area that was nearly identical to the one we had just left, despite being on the other side of the world. Hey, its not like there can be that much difference between backstages around the world. As soon as we appeared, Zatanna and I got to work, setting up the tricks and props Zatara planned to use in his show with the ease of long practice.

* * *

We were just finishing setting up Zatara's guillotine (and isn't that a strange thing to say) when the door opened and a man came in. At the sight of the newcomer, Zatara smiled and head over.

"Good evening Mr Wayne," he said, "Its good to see you again."

"Please Giovanni , call me Bruce," said Bruce Wayne with a smile.

He was a young man, likely only in his early 20's, and was tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing an expensive looking suit and had short, black hair, brown eyes and strong features.

"Hey Bruce, long time no see," said Zatanna, letting go of the rope she was holding to run over and join her father.

"ZATANNA, DON'T LET GO!" I yelped as the rope I was holding suddenly snapped taut and dragged me off my feet as the counterweight dropped.

I hastily let go before I could slam into the rafters, although that didn't stop me from flying across the room to land in a box of costumes for a soft landing.

"Oops, sorry," said Zatanna, looking sheepish as I pulled myself out of the box and glared at her.

Zatara sighed and fixed his Daughter with a stern look. She quickly scurried back to the ropes and started winding the now loose rope back as I rejoined her, muttering about handsome strangers and airheaded girls.

"Em, did I come at a bad time?" asked Bruce, who looked like he was hiding a grin at our antics.

"No, not at all," said Zatara, "Its just my Daughter seems to need a lesson on prioritizing."

"I said I was sorry!" protested Zatanna.

I quickly tied off the rope before she could let go again.

"There, now you can run off and greet the rich boy," I grumbled.

"Aww, is little Deku jealous?" asked Zatanna with a grin.

"No, I am simply annoyed that I nearly got my head taken off," I growled right back.

"Alright then you two, thats enough," said Zatara as he came over, "Bruce, this is my stagehand/apprentice, Izuku Midoriya. Izuku, this is Bruce Wayne, although I suspect you already knew that."

"Nice to meet you Izuku," said Bruce in perfect Japanese.

"Likewise," I said, shaking his hand while trying to resist the urge to fanboy out.

I mean, come on, I was shaking _Bruce Wayne's_ hand! Add on the fact that Batman was one of the most famous heroes in both this world and my last one, I really was having to resist it.

With the introductions done, Bruce and Zatara headed off to discuss something, leaving Zatanna and I to finish setting up. I have to admit, inevitable attack or not, I was actually looking forwards to this show. It'd be fun!

 **And done. Just to be clear, this IS still the MHA world, I just added DC and Marvel to add a bit more meat to it. I find it incredibly hard to believe that the top Heroes in the world are all Japanese, so I added some that would trump them. Will other Comic Heroes be showing up? Probably.**

 **I'll leave you lot to decide if Martian Manhunter, Superman and Hawkman and Hawkgirl are aliens in this world or not. The same goes for Thor in the Avengers.**

 **So, what did you think of the fight between Izuku and the Sludge Villain? We got to have a glimpse of his power. I was actually tempted to include the inevitable fight with the Joker or whoever I decide to have attack the charity event, but I eventually decided not to.**

 **Why is Xavier's School for the Gifted in France? No clue, I just picked a country out of the blue.**

 **And with that, I am done. Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: A Great Magician

Getting reborn into a world of superheros is annoying. Getting reborn as a powerless protagonist is even worse. Well, I thought I was powerless at least. This could be either really good or really, really bad.

 **Nothing to say here other than enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Much to my surprise, the show went off without a hitch and no crazy clowns showed up to steal the show. Once we were done and the curtain dropped, Zatara let Zatanna and I go get some food from the buffet as he mingled with the rest of the crowd.

One of the best things about working with Zatara, its being able to attend events that I'd normally never get within spitting distance of. And not just because most of them were in different countries entirely. Oh, I could have done without all the rich idiots looking down their noses at me, but at least there were other kids to talk to. Which kids? Well, considering that Bruce and Commissioner Gordon were here, that meant that Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were also here. Zatanna happened to know them, probably due to her knowing Bruce and them being Batman's sidekicks/apprentices.

"So, your Izuku eh?" said Dick after Zatanna had introduced me.

 **Richard Grayson**

 **Quirk: Hyperelasticity. His muscles and joints have incredibly elastic, granting superhuman flexibility, enhanced strength and the ability to survive falls no Human could.**

"Thats me," I said.

"Hnn, not impressed," said Dick, "OW!"

He rubbed the back of his head where Barbara.

"Don't be rude Dick," said Barbara.

 **Barbara Gordon**

 **Quirk: Technopathy. She has the ability to connect to machines and control them telepathically.**

"What? I'm just saying it like it is," said Dick, "Hey, is it true to don't have a Quirk?"

"Yep, all my power is earned through hard work," I said.

Both Sidekicks stared at me in shock for a moment, before Dick let out a bark of laughter.

"Really? Thats so cool!" he said, "Zatanna said you wanted to get into UA, right?"

I nodded.

"Yep, I've been working towards it for years," I said, "I might not have a Quirk, but neither does Batman and there are plenty of other heroes who have Quirks that would be frankly useless in direct combat."

"Yeah, but Batman also has all those gadgets," said Dick, "What do you have? Magic tricks?"

"Sure, why not?" I said with a grin, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling them rapidly, "You'd be surprised what a few slight of hands and rope tricks can do. Eit"

"What do you...HEY!" yelped Dick as he was suddenly tied up by a string of sausages that had been on the table behind him.

I snickered and flicked one of my cards, cutting through the meat and letting him free.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, that was really cool!" said Dick.

"I second that," said a man in a long coat and big sunglasses who had just stepped up on the other side of the table, "Very impressive. Just my style too, the perfect...JOKE!"

He whipped off his (very obvious) disguise to reveal a paisty white face, vibrent green hair that was styled into thick dreadlocks that resembled a jester's hat and a massive, toothy yellow grin. The reaction was immediate as Joker jumped up on the table with a demented cackle and everyone started screaming.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO GOTHAM!" he howled as the doors were slammed shut and locked by a pair of massive fellows in clown costumes.

Everyone started backing away from the crazed clown as the cops present drew their guns and aimed at Joker. I couldn't help but notice that Dick, Barbara and Bruce had all vanished into thin air as well.

"What do you want Joker?" demanded Commissioner Gordon.

Joker gave another cackle.

"Well, when I heard that a great entertainer like Zatara was in town, I couldn't resist taking the opportunity to come meet him!" said Joker, "But I have to say...I'm disappointed."

"Oh, and why would that be?" said Zatara calmly, although I couldn't help but notice that he was holding his cane rather tightly.

"Well, your show was just so BORING!" said the Joker, "No laughter, you can't even saw someone in half properly!"

His demented smile widened as he pulled out a very large and sharp looking bonesaw. The fact it was painted purple and green did nothing to hide the fact that that thing would have no problem literally sawing someone in half.

"So, I feel its my civic duty, from one performer to another, to show you exactly how its done. Punch, Judy?"

The two hulking goons came forwards and slammed a large box on the buffet table, sending food flying everywhere.

"Now, I'll need a volunteer from the audience," said Joker, scanning the terrified civilians.

It honestly says something about how much terror the Joker could instil in people that no one tried anything considering virtually everyone in the room had powers.

"Not a chance Joker," said Gordon, "We're taking you down."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper Comish!" said Joker, " Come on, you should just.. _smile!"_

He cackled as he threw a canister into the crowd of cops which immediately spat out a cloud of green gas that swept over the gathered police and the lot of them immediately collapsed laughing as their bodies stiffened up and their lips were pulled into ghoulish grins. The civilians screamed as Joker threw back his head and laughed. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. This was...wrong. I shouldn't just be standing here damn it! And where was the damned Bat?! I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up. Zatara glanced down at me and shook his head.

"Now, where was I?" said Joker, "Oh yes, a volunteer!"

He scanned the crowd again, before his grin widened even further as he pointed at someone in the crowd.

"How about you young lady?" he said.

All eyes turned towards the girl he was pointing at. She looked about my age, with large horns, hooves and a small tail that matched her hair. She was also stood very close to the Mayor of Gotham and, upon seeing Jokers attention was now focused on the girl, the old man stepped forwards.

"Not a chance Joker!" he growled as electricity sparked around his fingers, "I won't let you hurt my Granddaughter!"

Joker burst out laughing, before he suddenly jumped off the table and landed in front of the Mayor.

"Sorry Grangey, but you won't be interrupting this show!" he said as he ducked under the old mans swipe and punched him in the stomach.

"GRANDPA!" screamed the girl, moving to help the old men, but before she could she was grabbed from behind by one of the Jokers goons, "NO, LET ME GO!"

She kicked and fought against the goons grip, but it was apparent that the guy had a Quirk that either granted him super strength or super durability because her struggles were doing pretty much nothing. And since a stray kick shattered a chair with no problem, it was clear that she was not lacking in strength herself. I gritted my teeth even harder as my fists tightened to the point where my knuckles were starting to turn white as the goons lifted their captive and slammed her into the box and locked her in.

"Now, lets begin the show!" said Joker, hopping up onto the table and grabbing the saw.

The girl screamed and something inside me snapped. Screw waiting for Batman, screw Zatara's warnings and screw the potential risk! I wasn't about to let an innocent girl get hurt, not now, not ever! I shrugged off Zatara's hand and ran forwards.

"HSAMS!" I yelled, shoving my hands forwards.

A massive pulse of force shot out and slammed into the table, shattering it, the box and sending Punch and Judy flying.

"Ediug reh ot em," I said.

The girl, who had been shot straight up from the force, was pulled through the air towards me. A lot faster than I was expecting.

"Aww crap," I muttered, right before the screaming girl slammed into me.

I dug my heels in as the impact sent me sliding back. I breathed a sigh of relief as I managed to stop before falling on my arse.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked the girl in my arms, before wincing as I realized how stupid that question was.

Shed just been taken captive by a crazy clown who had been about to cut her in half, of course she wasn't OK!

"Well, lookie here, looks like we've got a hero!" said the Joker as he dropped of the chandelier he'd grabbed onto after my attack had sent him flying.

I scowled and got to my feet as Zatanna quickly guided the girl I'd saved back into the crowd, who were watching the confrontation with trepidation.

"So who are you then kid?" continued Joker, "Bat-mage?"

I ignored the jab in favor of clapping my hands together and twisting, summoning two disks of fiery orange energy. While my main training in Magic was with Zatara, I had still spent some time training with Dr Strange. He was the person who recommended that Zatara trained me after all. From the Sorcerer Supreme, I had learnt how to use Eldritch Magic, a form of Sorcery that focused on channeling extra-dimensional energy to form solid constructs for battle. While I did prefer using the much more free style of mnemonic based Magic that the Zatara's used, Eldritch Magic was much better suited for close up battles due to its ability to form weapons on the fly.

"Sorry Joker, but I'm booing you off stage," I said.

"Ohh, very confident," said Joker, "Now lets see if you can back that up. Punch, Judy, get him."

The two thugs got to their feet and lumbered towards me, drawing their fists back. They were big and slow, but likely incredibly strong and were surprisingly well coordinated as one went high and the other went low, their sheer size making it hard for me to avoid them. So I didn't. Instead, I shifted the circles in my hands to block the strikes. There was a loud crunch as the firsts slammed into them and the thugs stumbled back with a yelp of pain. I smirked and spun, kicking their feet out from under them as I flicked one of the disks at one of the goons, sending him crashing to the ground as the disk bounced of his head and knocked the other one out.

I continued the turn and crossed my arms, conjuring another circle, just in time to block a kick from Joker.

"Hehehe, very impressive kid!" said Joker as he grinned down at me from his perch, "But lets see what you make of this!"

Before I could react, I was hit full in the face by a cloud of green gas. I stumbled back, coughing to clear my airways as the Joker started cackling like crazy. However...other than a foul smell and a short coughing fit, nothing else happened. After a few seconds, Joker stopped laughing and stared at me.

"What the hell?!" he said, "How come you're not down and out?!"

"No idea," I said, "Maybe your gas is out of date."

"No, thats not it," said Joker, "Unless...OH!"

He snapped his fingers.

"You don't have a Quirk, do you!"

I blinked.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" I asked.

Joker cackled.

"You and I have something in common!" said Joker, "I don't have a Quirk either!"

He sighed theatrically.

"I always wanted to be a hero, even without any powers," he said, "But...people can be cruel. They mocked my dreams, broke me down. Eventually, after all that, I lost the one person who ever believed in me and that...well, you know what they say about madness. All it takes is one...little...push. Now I see the funny side of it all!"

He let out a loud cackle.

"Surely you know what I mean, right kiddo?" he said, "You know how it feels to be mocked and derided for an accident of birth?"

I scowled.

"Whats your point?" I said, "I have no intention of allowing the fact I don't have a Quirk hold me back!"

I grinned.

"Hell, it doesn't really matter, not with what I can do with a few magic tricks. I can certainly take you down now I know your main weapon is useless against me!"

Joker's grin just widened as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

"Oh, you might be immune, but what about them?"

My eyes widened and I spun around, just as a number of decorative plants lifted up to reveal hidden tanks of Joker Toxin, more than enough to put the entire ballroom out. The stuff might not be immediately fatal, but it certainly couldn't be healthy and I really didn't want my first outing to be marred by so many casualties, including my friend and teacher.

"NO!" I shouted, summoning another two disks, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Joker just cackled as he jumped around my swings, waving the remote around.

"Aww, come on kid, can't you take a joke?" he said.

I scowled and switched one of my disks for a whip that I flicked at his arm in an attempt to snag the remote.

"Guess not. Well, too bad, cus your little friends are about to see the funny side!"

He held up the remote and moved to activate the gas canisters...only for a bat shaped boomerang to slice straight through it, rendering it useless.

"Wellll, looks like the main event has arrived," said Joker as he turned to look up in the direction the batarang had come from.

I followed his gaze and, sure enough, stood silhouetted against the moonlight was three figures in capes and two with pointy ears. I let out a sigh of relief and took a few step back as Batman and his sidekicks jumped down in front of me.

"Give it up Joker," said Batman.

"Hehehe, sorry to cut and run so soon after your arrival, but I have other things to do tonight!" said Joker as he pulled a pogostick out of...somewhere, "Tata!"

He bounced a few times, then flicked a button on his stick that shot him out the window in a cloud of green smoke. Punch and Judy jumped up and followed their boss out the window.

"HEY, GET…" started Robin, but Batman cut him off.

"No, let them go," he said, "We'll find them again later and take them in. Right now, we should help sort out the injuries and get those affected by the Joker Toxin the antidote."

Robin looked annoyed, but nodded.

"Understood," he said.

With Joker gone, the inevitable after battle chaos started, with ambulances and more police showing up to help those who had been gassed to recover. Meanwhile, I found myself under the glares of both Batman and Zatara.

"That was very reckless Izuku," said my teacher, "What were you thinking?!"

"Well, I couldn't exactly leave that girl like that!" I protested, "Joker was gonna kill her!"

"So you thought you'd let him kill you instead?" said Zatara.

"Hey, I managed just fine!" I said.

"Only because Joker underestimated you," said Batman, "Joker is one of the most dangerous villains on the planet, even with his lack of Quirk. Had he been serious or if I had been any slower in arriving, he could have easily killed you, even with your immunity to his Toxin."

"I know that!" I shouted, "Believe me, I know how dangerous the Joker is! But even with that, theres no way I could have stood back and done nothing!"

Batman looked surprised while Zatara just sighed.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything else from you Izuku," he said, "You truly are dead set on becoming a Hero, even before you started learning from me."

I clenched my fist and met my teachers gaze.

"I don't care what I have to do," I said, "I won't let anyone get hurt in front of me, not now, not ever!"

Batman snorted.  
"Thats a very naive outlook kid," he said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm well aware of the fact I can't save everyone," I said with a sardonic smirk, "But that doesn't mean I can't try!"

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so…" he said.

He sighed.

"Well, it may have been reckless, but you did a good job Izuku Midoriya. Very impressive."

He turned and walked away, leaving me staring after him in shock.

"Well, that was interesting," said Zatara, "But I suppose hes right. That was a very impressive showing. Excellent work Izuku."

He ruffled my hair and walked away. I blinked a few times.

"Well, that was interesting," I said.

"That it was," said Zatanna as she walked up to me, "I hate to think what Dad would do to me if I did something like that…probably ground me until I turned 30."

"45 actually."

Zatanna and I twitched as Zatara's voice drifted over to us.

"Thats creepy," I muttered.

"Yeah…"

"E-excuse me…"

I turned to the voice and saw the girl I'd saved shifting awkwardly on her hooves.

"Oh, hey, are you OK?" I asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"O-oh no, I'm fine," she said, "I-I wanted to thank you for saving me…"

I smiled.

"Don't mention it," I said, "I was just doing what I thought was right. My name is Izuku Midoriya by the way."

The girl blushed.

"I-I'm Pony Tsunotori," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. That name sounded oddly familiar...wasn't that the name of one of the side characters in MHA? If it was, she couldn't have a particularly large role because I couldn't remember anything about her.

"Hi Pony, I'm Zatanna," said Zatanna, elbowing me in the side.

"OW!"

Pony giggled slightly as I let out a huff as I glared at my friend. After a moment, Zatanna joined her and even I started snickering as I found myself unable to keep up my glare. Before long, we were all laughing as the last of the adrenaline faded and relief set in.

 **And I think I'm going to end this here. So, what do you think? Izuku gets to fight one of the most dangerous villains on the planet and show off for some real heros. Will this have any bearing on the future? You bet it will!**

 **Let me make this perfectly clear. Comparing Joker and Tomura Shigaraki in this world is no contest, the Joker is way worse. Hes a complete maniac with no regard for anyone and the fact his Joker Toxin is designed specifically to target those with Quirks only makes him that much more dangerous. He and other DC and Marvel villains will be appearing in the future though. Hmm, I wonder what the addition of Deathstroke to the USJ arc would do…**

 **Speaking of the Joker, he, Batman, Batgirl and Robin are based off their incarnations from the 2004 cartoon. I would have used Arkham Asylum, but I love the Jokers design in that cartoon.**

 **As for Pony...I have no idea. I wanted Izuku to save someone who'll be at UA, but I couldn't decide who to use. I toyed with the idea of using Momo, but since Pony's from the US anyway, I figured I might as well use her. I'll probably give her a role later on.**

 **By the way, I'm a tad curious. Who would you lot want to see me pair Izuku up with? Remember, you technically have three worlds to work with, although I am somewhat limited when it comes to Marvel and DC. Most of my knowledge of them comes from TV shows or movies, so its somewhat limited. I genuinely have no idea who I'm going to use at the moment, so I could use the ideas.**

 **And with that, I am done! Don't forget to leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
